DGCain
by FabaFey
Summary: Feel free to give me ideas in review and I'll write... any style or rating. Only requirement is that it be Cain/DG. Up first... a proposal.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is going to be a little bit weird since it's the first time I've written like this. If you feel like reviewing then feel free to give me some prompts, of any rating or style. It has to be DG/Cain though. I accidentally gave myself one in another snippet. So here it goes... a random one shot. This is Cain's point of view.

"I have an idea." DG grinned up at him.

He'd just rescued her from dancing with a Duke, by cutting in. Which, strictly speaking, bodyguards weren't supposed to do. But that was one rule at the moment he could ignore. Because it was kind of obvious that she was getting ready to either scream or punch the guy in the face. In truth, he had just saved himself some aggravation and the Queen a big headache. Thing of it was... now the entire room was aware that he could waltz. Jeb would never let him hear the end of it.

"Why does that look always make me think that I'm not going to like your idea?"

"Cause it _usually_ means me potentially getting into trouble." she giggled, as he spun her past Az and Glitch.

"Really?"

"See... I figure, I'd be in a lot of trouble if I should happen to kill my husband. Even if he is one of those arrogant...is there a polite way to say disgusting waste of life?"

"Don't think so." he chuckled. He hated to think of the paper work involved if the Crowned Princess should happen to throw her Prince Consort off the nearest balcony. As she was inclined to say she'd do, if forced to marry any of the men her mother pushed at her.

"Anyway... I don't want to marry any of them..." she smiled up at him. "So why don't I just marry you? I mean, I am in love with you after all."

The whole room sort of froze, except they kept dancing and the music kept going. Cain stared into those big blue green eyes and it hit him... he love his Princess.

"Well, it would make it easier to keep you out of trouble."

"And my not killing anyone would save you lots of paper work." she giggle, "And I don't get into trouble."

"DG, Trouble aughta be your middle name. You sure you want..." he couldn't finish his question because she kissed him.

Now the whole room really did freeze, staring at the Crowned Princess kissing her bodyguard, who was kissing back. Again, strictly speaking that's something that he probably shouldn't be doing. And again it was one rule he was willing to ignore.


	2. Cain anyone?

**AN:** I gots a prompt! Woot woot! And it made me laugh. So here it goes....

Prompt:

"What are you thinking so hard about that you've forgotten to eat your lunch?"

"You without a shirt on."

"What are you thinking so hard about that you've forgotten to eat your lunch?" was the question that was asked.

An eyebrow went up. DG thought she could hear the evil little hamster running on the wheel in his head as Glitch leaned forward, leaning his chin on his hands.

"You without a shirt on."

DG held her hand over her mouth and tried very hard not to laugh. It wasn't working very well. Jeb's face was so red and her was stammering something about having to go find someone and backing out of the room. He almost tripped over his own feet, nearly crashing into Raw in the process.

"Glitch, that wasn't very nice." Az tsked.

"Well, I'm bored." He huffed, "It's not my fault those Cain men are so adorable."


	3. Never Have I Ever

The group (you decide who's involved) are left alone at the palace. DG decides to teach them otherside drinking games. My personal favorite is Circle of Death or Never Have I Ever, but again it's up to you!

Here we go... The group? DG, Cain (cause duh they kind of have to be there), Jeb, Az, and Glitch.

"Deeeeeege... he's not drinkin. He has to drink." Az slurred pointing at Cain. Glitch (drunk out of his gourd) waved at the room in general to voice his agreement. Cain was shaking his head furiously, not half as drunk as the rest of them, aside from Raw. Apparently the golden elixir of truth known as tequila did not appeal to his palate.

"Nope. Not gonna happen, Azkadee. Didn't do it. Don't have to do the shot." Cain cuckeled.

"OKay fine. Bu'youra cheeto... no that's not it... those are good though. Hey, DG, did the roborents bring any back this time?" The bag was passed over.

"My turn!" Glitch declared. Really it was more like he said "Myyyyyytueh" Raw rolled his eyes when no one knew what Glitch was trying to say. He held out his hand.

"Kissed a girl. Drink. No kissed a girl... no drink."

Cain threw back his shot. Tried not to smirk with a little bit of pride when Jeb did his, and was not at all shocked (anymore that is) when Glitch laughed and waved Az's hand away when she handed him one. What did have his jaw on the floor?  
Az drank said shot. And DG did four.

"It was college." She shrugged.

"Dad... can I go to college?" Jeb mused.


End file.
